redditversefandomcom-20200215-history
Universe0001
This is the overview of Universe0001, the main science fiction setting of Redditverse Wikia. In this universe, full of life, there are five main intelligent species. After millenia of quarreling and a number of major wars there is currently a brittle status quo. There are dozens of minor species and factions, ranging from peaceful to highly aggressive. On a large number of planets, remains of previous civilizations have been found. Major Species * The Felzari, a mammalian philosopher species with extensive influence on their neighbouring star systems. * The Tegga Beings, a race of electro-mechanical beings who once ruled the Imperiate. * The Sarnam, a ancient race which had dedicated itself to growing new intelligent species through genetic manipulation of underdeveloped worlds. Minor Species * The Kiatocs, a primitive warrior species which has nearly been destroyed. * The Cite, a diverse and enigmatic race which rarely makes contact with outsiders. * The Grey Goo, the resulting end of a once well-developed civilization, residing in the edge of known universe. * The Homo Sapiens. * Alkyonides, a race of spindly, 3-meter tall Cnidaria that have taken over Sco OB2, capable of surviving the vacuum of space. They burrow into a bioship and lay spawn, which hatch and feed on the bioship hull. * The Bulb is essentially a blob of organic matter, resembling the most basic of carbon based organic cells, nothing is known of the intricacies of the bulb. Extinct Species * Areiotis, a race brought to extinction by the Kiatocs, whose space probes still wander the universe, terraforming alien planets to rebuild the ecology of the Areiotis homeworld. Major Polities Species != Polity - otherwise, you end up with humans in funny suits. We aren't united - no reason to think anyone else is. * The Felzari Confederation * The Commune - a group of Felzari and (?? - other species) that have chosen to break away from the perceived repressive tactics of the Felzari Confederation. * The Imperiate of Minds - The empire that once ruled the galaxy, but has since collapsed despite numerous attempts to revive it. * Confederal Nested Councils - the libertarian socialist government existing in the Areiotis system prior to the Kiatoc invasion. Major Organizations Polities are about civil government. Organizations have other goals. * The Saralic Martial Guild - A large space faring military force that is ostensibly for hire, but is accused by many others of attempting to build an empire by force. * Impetus Corporation - The largest trading organization in the known universe. Star Systems * Ana'Fa (translated "Star of the Gods") ** star is a G3 yellow dwarf, similar to Sol. ** Fa'an, the Felzari homeworld (2nd planet, roughly 1.1AU from the star). * Hemera ** the Areiotis star system, a K-type dwarf star in the constellation Lyra, 1,200 light years from Sol. The system contains five planets orbiting Hemera, including Areios, three of which were inhabited before the Kiatoc invasion. * KY86 Star System **A small star system later found to be the homeworld of the Kiatocs. Technology There are several forms of Faster-Than-Light (FTL) travel powered by a very rare element (extraium) and several forms of instantaneous communication. Traversable wormholes – artificial 4-dimensional nexuses in spacetime manufactured by the Areiotis that allowed them to instantaneously travel millions of miles. Weapons There are no FTL weapons, though attempts to create one are underway in the R&D labs of most polities. Non-conventional weapons, to the tune of "world destroyers," are widely believed to be at least researched by most polities, but only the most wealthy and technologically advanced polities have successfully developed them. History Time Line of Galactic History Category:Worldbuilding projects